Parker
Parker Moon was a played character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling. He was played by newcomer, Perry. Parker had the scum role of the Collector, a role that he attempted to put to use against the town as often as he could. He aided in the creation of one of the series' most memorable moments, when his mutiny attempt led to his death and an event known as the Scumpocalypse History Parker Moon was a smart kid but always causing trouble. He got expelled from school at a young age due to his rebellious nature and instead of getting a real job, spent his days as a con-artist. Using a mixture of his smarts and a charming persona, Parker was quite successful. He continued drifting from place to place, having no ties and spending his fortunes as he went. Things changed somewhat on the dawn of darkness when humanity was forced underground. Law and order were much less of an issue in the caverns which meant Parker could get away with more. It also made it much harder to blend in and escape his marks though. After nearly being hunted down and murdered by one of his recent victims, Parker decided he needed to try a different approach. Pandora's Calling From the moment Parker arrived, he raised eyebrows. His mysterious entrance at Gabriel's meeting led him to confessing that he was a soldier for hire. This, of course, was a lie. Parker was a con man, a thief, and wanted nothing more than to see all of his companions dead. Parker immediately formed a friendship with Katy, Ezra, and a love/hate relationship with Angela. When the two groups met, he pushed for Katy to be a leader, but then elected Stonehard Lee. During the Kristoff controversy, Parker suggested that the group should lynch Kristoff and simply take his staff for themselves. This was Parker's first sign of public, evil behavior. After joining Stonegroup Lee, Parker attempted to appear as useful as possible. In private, however, he spent a good deal of time mocking and insulting his companions, and often fantasized about their deaths. In public, he was seen as a smart-ass and a jokester. Parker's first questionable moment came when he wished to leave the group with Tyron, who was exiting north. Under the guise of pretending to want to scout the area, Parker actually wished to move ahead to claim any items for himself, and use them against his group. Unfortunately, Tyron and Parker immediately entered the lair of the Anteus, which killed Tyron as Parker watched in horror. The group rejoined Parker to find nothing but Tyron's mangled corpse, causing the group to even suspect Parker of murdering him himself. Strangely enough, Parker did not bother to collect Tyron's unknown ability, assuming that his little regard for his own life meant that he had no useful skills. Parker would come to regret this decision. Despite being evil, Parker offered to exit first and risk being killed a number of times for his group. This seemingly selfish act was in reality an attempt to buy trust, but it came at a price. Parker exited first into an unknown room the day after Tyron's death. He triggered a wind trap that blew him across the room and into a wall of spikes, injuring him. This was one of Parker's many early brushes with death. Parker's first use of his Collector ability came when Thomas was killed in the mirror room. This gave Parker the ability to lock or unlock a door at will, but only one time. Parker used this ability later on, secretly locking a door that the group had used a key to unlock. Unknown to Parker and the rest of the group, this act prevented the group from reaching a Guardian earlier. It also led to a witch hunt for what the group called, "The Re-locker". Unfortunately for Parker, it also had a dire setback. This caused his group to abandon their plan and backtrack to visit an unknown statue room. Some group members were under the belief that this room would be able to detect who among them was evil. Just one phase away from this room, a nervous Parker decided to publicly claim a fake ability. The timing and randomness of this turned many heads, causing Marek, the Lie Detector, to scan Parker's words. Marek revealed to the group that Parker was in fact lying, and when asked why, Parker infamously replied that it was for "shits and giggles". At the same time, Wilt was outed as being evil, taking some pressure off of Parker. In an attempt to take more heat off of himself, Parker used an ability he collected from Carl, resulting in him stealing an orb from Angela. He hid it in Ezra's bag, attempting to frame his only friend. This resulted in very little. Parker needed a way to split from the group in order to escape Marek, who would surely attempt to check his words in the future. Then, the Scumpocalyse. With suspicion now heavily on him for lying, and his ever growing paranoid that he would be lynched soon, Parker decided to make a run for it. He secretly suspected of either one of Ezra, Emperor Fong, or Sr. Culo of being scum, and the three were currently following him to be on watch. As the rest of the group followed Mark, who traveled to the future with the Caduceus, Parker unfollowed the group. This brought Ezra, Fong, Culo, and Kane along with him. At first, Parker attempted to act as if the split from the rest of the group was a mistake, but soon told Ezra the truth. Parker lynched Culo and hoped that others would join him. Unbeknownst to Parker, Ezra and Fong were secretly communicating using Fong's voice ability all along. Ezra and Fong shared a coded phrase to confirm to each other that they were scum, and joined Parker in the killing of Culo. Stupidly, instead of killing Kane immediately, the three instead discussed everything, from Fong's voice to Ezra's twin connection with Tyrese. This gave Kane much information before the three decided to kill him as well. Because the rest of the group was in the future version of their very same room, the bones of Culo and Kane appeared before them. Parker, Ezra, and Fong relied on the rest of the group assuming they were the bones of Parker and another of them. Unbeknownst to them, Boone was able to investigate the two bodies, and identified them as Culo and Kane. Not only did Boone alert the rest of Stonegroup, but Rita used her ability to speak to the deceased Culo and Kane, who revealed all of the trio's plan. Stonegroup decided to put a plan into motion. Mark revealed that he received Wilt's Anachronism ability, and could turn back time willingly only one time. Stonegroup prepared their actions, and the hands of time were turned back. As Parker, Ezra, and Fong rejoiced, they were stunned to see Stonegroup appear before them, and Culo and Kane back on their feet alive and well. The trio had no where to run, and were slain one by one. Parker was the first to go after being attacked by nearly every member of Stonegroup. Wilt, his enemy, and Angela, his old friend, both finished him off. Each stomped on one of Parker's hands as he dangled above a pit of spikes, sending him tumbling down below. Parker was pierced through his neck and chest, dying soon after. To add insult to injury, instead of Rita asking Parker anything useful with her role after his death, Boone suggested she simply ask, "How's that for shits and giggles?". Rita obliged. Death ''Urk dived up from the shadows and grabbed Parker with a pair of sharp jaws, flinging him high up into the air. He fell to the floor. Still disoriented from whatever happened, he winced in pain as Lee came over and kicked him hard in the ribs. This was followed by Walton and Brie who scowled. Boone scuttled over and began biting him angrily as Parker yelled out in pain. '' ''"You guys...what...what's going on?" Said Parker rolling on the floor, bloodied and bruised. '' ''Mark walked over and kicked him in the face, taking a picture of the finished work with a nod. Angela rushed over with fury on her face at that point. '' ''"I WANT TO DO IT!" She yelled, grabbing Parker and dragging him along the floor. He spat out blood on the ground, rubbing his bruised face weakly. '' ''Rita joined in to help, taking him by the other arm and dragging him into the door and smacking his head hard against the side. Finally Wilt stood there shaking his head. '' ''"How you have fallen, purple haired fool." He said, kicking him a few times before grabbing his arm. Culo smiled approvingly as Wilt hoisted Parker overhead and flung his body far. He toppled over the side of the chasm and grabbed on for dear life. '' ''"Please....don't!" He said, barely able to hold on. Wilt shook his head and stamped down on the fingers of one hand whilst Angela stamped down on the fingers of the other. '' ''With an anguished yell, Parker's body fell forcefully onto the spikes below. One impaled him through the neck and another through the chest. He gurgled and coughed up streams of blood. The red splattered down his black shirt as his eyes turned pale and he stopped writhing around. '' Trivia * Parker was the first evil character to be killed in the third Labyrinth. * Parker was also the first person to be lynched. * Parker was a part of the largest, unofficial scum team in Labyrinth history after joining with Ezra and Emperor Fong. ** This trio's failed mutiny caused the event known as Scumpocalypse * Parker had the ability to steal roles from deceased players. Ironically, after his death, his role was the one stolen by Brie. * Before his death, Parker had collected Carl, Origo, Taylor, Thomas, and Eleanor. The only roles he used were Carl's and Thomas's. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased